1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to physical fitness equipment and, more particularly, to a weight having openings for gripping the weight.
2. Description of Related Art
Weights that are used with dumbbells and barbells are difficult to grasp and use as an independent exercise implement. Conventional weights used with dumbbells and barbells are usually disc-shaped and have an opening in the center for mounting the weight onto a dumbbell or barbell. The weights increase in diameter and width as the size of weight increases. Weights are typically in pound increments of 2-1/2, 5, 10, 25, 35, and 45 pounds.
Weights are difficult to hold because they do not give way to pressure applied when grasping them. Thus, weights tend to slip out of the user's hand when mounting them onto the barbell or dumbbell or when trying to use the weight alone as an exercise implement. Thus, the use of an independent weight as an exercise implement can be dangerous when the weight slips out of one's hand, and may cause harm to the user or persons or property nearby.